When Barians Get Hiccups
by bloodydragon000
Summary: Barian One-Shots. Seven chapters; each chapter is each Barian. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

When Barians Get Hiccups:Alit

**I was bored and I came up with this idea when I had the hiccups while watching episode 138 of YGO Zexal. That was a touching episode. Vector sacrificing himself to save Yuma. They went from friends...enemies...to the final goodbye. R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Alit<p>

When Barians Get Hiccups: Alit

What happens when Alit gets the hiccups? Well, you're about to find out.

Boring, quiet, and BOOOOOORINGGGGGGG! Alit was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do in Barian World. Alit was surprised when he made an unfamiliar sound that he has never made before. A brief moment after that sound, there was a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gilag shouted from a distance. Alit rushed to his aid, but he found him lying on the ground holding his face with one hand.

"What happened?" Alit asked.

"Something just punchedme in the face!" Alit made another sound, thus resulting in another invisible punch to Gilag's face.

"THE FU*K?!" Alit has a worried look on his face. He has a theory that when he hiccups, someone near him takes an invisible punch to the face. "Alit…"

Alit ran away, "SEE YA!"

"ALIT! GET BACK HERE!" Gilag yelled.

* * *

><p><strong> Don Thousand<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**When Barians Get Hiccups**

**Gilag**

Gilag was still in pain from the invisible punches that Alit had given him. He was gasping for air, since Alit has a POWERFUL punch. A moment after he was recovered from the fatal punches, he heard a sound similar to the ones that Alit had made before. Then another one. And another one. What was happening?

After brief moment has passed, he heard an unfamiliar yelp. Another yelp was made from the throne room in Barian World. After that yelp, Gilag heard explosions coming from somewhere near him. "WHO THE HELL IS KICKING ME?!" Gilag knew that voice. Misael. After another hiccup, he ran to the location of the explosions.

Misael was throwing energy balls in any direction. "Misael, what's wrong?!" Gilag tried to talk to Misael. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?!" Another hiccup was made by Gilag, resulting in another kick directed to Misael. He looked really pissed off when he turned his head to Gilag. "What's that noise you're making?"

"…uh…" Another hiccup was made and Misael was kicked in the butt again. Misael's eyes were glowing red in anger. "BYE!" Gilag made a portal to the human world to escape the energy ball that was directed to him.

"GILAG! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don Thousand<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Fandom Fridays for me now! I will update every Friday, unless there's an emergency regarding family, friends, or pets. Or a nuke…jk lol.**

* * *

><p>When Barians Get Hiccups<p>

Mizael

I was still pissed at the fact that Gilag infected me with the 'hiccups', whatever they are. But there's one thing that's for sure: I hated them. I would never want to get and/or be affected with the hiccups. Gilag was lucky, because Durbe and Alit held me back from separating his head from his body.

"Damn I hate-"I was surprised. The noise I just made was the exact same as Gilag's. I've been infected. A moment later, I heard a shout.

"Put me down!"

"Only if you stop punching me!" I walked over to the room where he had heard the shouts. At the moment that I had stepped into the room, Gilag was holding Alit high in the air with Alit punching him. Then Gilag started kicking Alit. I burst into laughing when I saw them being complete idiots. Then, I made another noise.

"Oh no…MIZAEL HAS THE HICCUPS!" Alit and Gilag both shouted at the same time while Alit was still punching Gilag.

"What's going on in here?" Durbe walked into the room looking mad. "I'm trying to read."

"Mizael has the hiccups!" Alit seemed to be very scared. I made another hiccup noise.

"Okay you two, cut it out." Durbe walked over to Alit and Gilag. Big mistake. Gilag had kicked Durbe in the shin due to Mizael's hiccups. "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?!"

"The hiccups. It's making us." Durbe seemed really mad. Suddenly, Mizael let out a loud hiccup and then Alit and Gilag fell to the ground face first. **A/N: Face plant ;D **

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again." Durbe limped out of the room back to his room to continue his book…he had no idea what was going to come next.

**Don Thousand**


End file.
